All I need
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Twoshot songfic! Harry left Draco for his lookalike. What will Draco do to win him back or will he drink himself to death? But why did Harry leave in the first place?
1. Want some cheese with that whine?

**I haven't written a slash fic in almost a month and I've been toying with this idea for some time and so I finally had to write it! I really hope you like this. I needed to write some shounen-ai so badly. And yes Harry left Draco for Tom Felton so sue me. (Not literally, I don't have enough money to get sued)**

**This is dedicated to pockyfreakincrazy4bois, you rock Matt!**

**The first chapter is Draco's pov with 'I wonder' by Diffuser and the second chapter is Harry's pov, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own this because suddenly I'm a rich British woman. Oh wait; that's J.K. Rowling and I'm a teenager in Michigan. Dang it!**

**888**

Three months. It's been three months since Harry left me. I took the last sip of wine out of the glass and threw it at the wall where it shattered.

_And I wonder if you ever think about me anymore  
and I wonder if you ever think about me when you're bored  
and I wonder if you ever think about me when you're hangin' in New York_

Did Harry still think about me sometimes? No, he was probably too busy shacking up with that stupid Tom Felton guy in that bloody penthouse in New York. New York of all places! What was wrong with London? Or living with me for that matter.

And I wonder if you still think Bono writes his songs for you  
and I wonder if the reasons why you left me were untrue  
and I wonder if you give him better excuses than the ones I got from you

I laughed sadly as I reminisced about Harry's quirks like his insistence that certain songs were written just for him and his faults like always drinking straight from the milk bottle instead of putting it in a glass like a civilized person and he always seemed to drink milk shirtless and it always turned me on. Stupid sexy prat.

Because...  
girl you mean  
so much to me  
I wish that we...  
Could start it over, start it over  
I don't need your sympathy or apologies  
still I'm staring in my coffee cup at six A.M.  
and I cannot give... up

I looked out the window at the rain that seemed to fit my mood. The dark apartment was brightened for a moment as lightning flashed through the sky. Empty wine bottles and food packages were strewn across the room and I never bothered to pick them up. Would this bloody depression ever go away?

And I wonder if you're happy or just glad to see me scarred  
did he buy your heart with Visa or his platinum MasterCard?  
I am bending over backwards to get close to you but still I feel so far

I wonder if Harry's happy with his new life. What would he think if he saw how low I've sunk? All I do now is go to work and then come home and drink. What happened to the great Draco Malfoy everyone despised and feared? How had Harry come to leave me and go off with that bloody Felton jerk? I never mistreated Harry; he knows a side of me that I never show anyone else. I bet it's because Felton's richer than me, but Harry's not shallow like that.

Because...  
girl you mean  
so much to me  
I wish that we...  
Could start it over, start it over  
I don't need your sympathy or apologies  
still I'm staring in my coffee cup at six am  
and I cannot give... up

It must have been something I'd done, but I can't think of anything that would make him leave. Let's see: kiss in the morning, work, come home to dinner, cuddling or some activity like that, sometimes sex and then bed. That's a pretty content life I think. I sighed and picked up the wine bottle next to me. I poured the last drops remaining into my waiting mouth but it splashed onto my shirt. "Damnit!" I swore; Harry had given me this shirt. It was a pretty weird shirt and I never would have worn it if it hadn't come from Harry. It was black with the words 'I love my boyfriend' in white block letters. Wait a second! Love, had I ever told Harry that I loved him? 'I guess I'm the prat' I thought sadly as I went to clean up the messy room that had accumulated over the past week.

Girl you mean  
so much to me  
I wish that we could start it over  
I don't need your sympathy or apologies  
...anymore

Thunder boomed as I picked the last bottle up and threw it into the overflowing trash bin. Now what can I do? I have to keep my mind occupied and get better. This depression was not good for my bad reputation; I'm a Malfoy for cripe's sake!

The doorbell rang and shook me out of my reverie, who would call at this bloody hour? I stomped to the door and wrenched it open. My jaw dropped; "H-Harry?"

"Hi Draco," he panted. He was soaking wet and looked like he'd just run a 10k race. "What're you doing here?" I asked incrediously and then remembered myself and straightened up; put up the Malfoy shield. "I'm sorry," he panted; trying to catch his breath. "Why?" I sneered knowing that this probably wasn't the right moment for my cold attitude. "I realized my mistake," he said, "I couldn't live with Tom anymore because I'm still in love with you"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. All I could do was pull him into a tender kiss; Harry froze and I pulled away. "Harry, I'm the one who should be sorry," I whispered still holding his face. "What are you trying to say Draco?" he whispered back.

_  
Girl you mean  
so much to me  
I wish that we...  
Could start it over, start it over  
I don't need your sympathy or apologies  
I just want you here with me_

"I love you too" I replied, "I'm sorry I never said it before" "You said it Draco, just never out loud." "So are you staying?"

"Well, let's see, my bags are here, I'm soaking wet and in desperate need of a shower and you are standing there looking incredibly desirable. What do you think?"

"A shower huh?" I licked my lips. "Think you're gonna get lucky?"

I pouted; "Please Harry, I love you"

He smiled, "That's all I need Dray; that's all I need"

_I just want you here with me_

888

Yay finished! Whatcha think? The song can be found on Youtube by typing in 'Diffuser- I wonder' it's a weird video but the guy singing is cute. Now read the next chapter!


	2. Stupid voices

**Second chap!**

**I'll shut up and let you get to it. Harry's pov and 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton.**

**888**

I awoke with a start and blinked blearily at the lights shining through the window shades. Why did New York have to be so bright all the time?

_Makin' my way downtown,  
walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
_

I looked over at Tom who was snoring loudly. Draco never snored. Whoa, I hadn't thought about Dray in awhile, well ok the last time I thought about him was yesterday but that's _not_ the point. Ahem. I stared at Tom's face which I normally thought was handsome but tonight it just seemed ordinary. Now Draco's face…Gah! I smacked my head with my hand. It has been three months why can't I seem to forget him?

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
makin' a way through the crowd.  
_

I threw the sheets off and walked to the window. I lifted the shade and watched the millions of cars speed past. We lived on the second floor of some stupid apartment building. I must sound like I'm ungrateful but I'm not, Tom's a great guy and he kinda looks like Dray. Maybe that's why I can't stop thinking of him. Tom was nice and always made sure I was happy, anyone should be happy with him but for some reason I wasn't. Tom Felton; rich actor extraordinaire! Who wouldn't love him? 'You' a voice in my head said. 'And why is that?' I questioned, 'You still love that idiot Malfoy' the voice taunted.

_  
And I need you,  
and I miss you,  
and now I wonder..._

'He's not an idiot!' I thought angrily; forgetting entirely that I was arguing with my mind. 'Yes he is' the voice insisted, 'No he isn't; he's an amazing person!' 'A person who doesn't tell you he loves you?' I stopped and shook my head. Stupid voices. 

If I could fall into the sky,  
do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you...  
Tonight.

_  
_I started walking back to bed but I didn't want to sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and Tom stirred. "Harry?" he said groggily, "I'm here Tom," I replied. He propped himself up on his elbow, "Everything ok?" "Yea, I'm just thinking about London" I said, 'Liar' the voice hissed. "Homesick?" Tom asked, "A little," I sighed. "You're keeping something from me," he said, 'Damn Tom and his perceptiveness!' "Tom," I looked at him and took his hand, "I don't think this relationship is gonna work," I said and waited for Tom to pester me with questions but instead his face remained passive and understanding. "You're right," he sighed and looked up at me through his bangs. "You still love Draco and…" he trailed off and I caught on, "And you still love Daniel Radcliffe" we smiled at our stupidity and burst out laughing. It felt really good to laugh.

When our laughter subsided Tom looked at me and squeezed my hand; "Go to him," he said. I looked at him disbelieving, "Right now?" I asked. "Yes, you go to Malfoy and I'll go to Dan. It's not that late; it's only 10:13" "You want me to fly to London now on my broom at night?" Tom smirked, "Yes." I smiled and pecked his lips lightly, "Fine but you better write to me about Dan," "Only if you write to me," "It's a deal!"

_  
It's always times like these  
when I think of you,  
and wonder if you ever think of me.  
_

I took off my pajamas and put on jeans and a blue sweatshirt. I took out my wand, "Pack trunk" I said and my clothes and belongings flew into the trunk in the corner. When I was finished; I looked back over to Tom. He had gotten up and had put on a shirt over his flannel pajama pants. "Well Tom I guess this is goodbye for now," "I guess it is." We shook hands and walked out the door together. We stopped outside the building and wished each other good luck and then he turned and was swallowed up by the crowd.

I took out my broom and snuck into an alley. I tied my trunk to my broom and cast a disillusion spell on myself and my broom and I kicked off.

_  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory._

It felt so good to be flying again; I had only flown once since moving here and that was a midnight flight with Tom. He had obviously been surprised at first when he found out I was a wizard but he had gotten used to it quickly and constantly wished he could do magic. I had gotten to know Tom when he was in London for a film he was in. He had just broken up with Radcliffe and I was feeling unloved by Draco and we just sort of _clicked. _Thinking of Draco; I thought of how big an idiot I was for leaving him. Sure he had never said 'I love you' out loud but he said it silently in the caresses and kisses.

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
and now I wonder...

Thewind whipped at me as I flew over the ocean, "Ok, I love flying but this pushing it!" I muttered. "Come on Potter you should be able to fly or are you still as bad as you were in school!" Draco's voice rang through my head and I plunged on.

_  
If I could fall into the sky,  
do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you...  
Tonight.  
_

I looked at my watch as I finally approached England; it was 11:35. Would Dray still be up? 'There's a stupid question' I yawned as I set my course for London.

_  
I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.  
_

Finally after about a quarter of an hour and a million thoughts of Draco later I approached London. 'Oh crap!' I thought, I was flying right towards a storm!

_  
Makin' my way downtown,  
walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
_

The big thunderhead loomed about me and I flew underneath it; I've flown in storms before, I can handle this.

Or so I thought, I was about two miles from home when a lightning bolt hit the tail of my broom and I went careening towards the ground.

_  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
makin' a way through the crowd. _

I pulled on the shaft hard and just missed crashing. I landed shakily, 'Dang, my brooms useless now' I thought angrily, 'I'll get it repaired soon but I was so close!'

I looked around; there was no one outside and no cabs in sight. 'Guess I'm on my own' I sighed. I pulled my already soaked sweatshirt closer, gripped my trunk, and ran as if my life depended on it; and in a way it did.

And I still need you,  
and I still miss you,  
and now I wonder...

'What if he's already moved on?' the voice teased, I gritted my teeth and ran faster; ignoring that idiotic voice. 'He won't want you back, not after you ditched him' it said, 'Yes he will!' I growled. 'He never loved you anyway,' it persisted, "Then how come he always knows how I'm feeling and what I need and what I'm thinking?" I asked smugly. I could almost feel the voice glowering at me.

if I could fall into the sky,  
do you think time  
would pass... Us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you...

'He doesn't need you!'

oh oh

'He doesn't want you!'

if I could fall into the sky,  
do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you.

I finally came to our street and ran up to our flat; my lungs were burning and despite the rain, I was drenched in sweat.

I rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. 'He's with someone else'

If I could just hold you...  
Tonight.

Draco wrenched the door open and stared wide-eyed at me, "H-Harry?"

"Hi Draco" I panted, "What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly before putting up his cold façade. "I'm sorry," I panted; trying to catch my breath. God my lungs hurt. "Why?" he sneered; had he really moved on? "I realized my mistake," I said, "I couldn't live with Tom anymore because I'm still in love with you"

Draco looked surprised but he regained his composure and suddenly pulled me into a kiss. I froze, this isn't what I was expecting. Sarcasm and sneering; yes but kissing?

He pulled away but still held my face, "Harry, I'm the one who should be sorry," he whispered, "What are you trying to say Draco?" I whispered back. "I love you too," he replied, "I'm sorry I never said it before." "You said it Draco, just never out loud," I thought of all my experiences in the past few months, 'Any regrets?' the voice asked. 'Surprisingly no,' I thought, 'I needed the separation to realize how much I love Draco.' Draco's voice pulled me out of my reverie, "So are you staying?" he asked nervously.

"Well, let's see, my bags are here, I'm soaking wet and in desperate need of a shower, and you're standing there looking incredibly desirable. What do you think?" I said huskily. He licked his lips, "A shower huh?" I smirked, "Think you're gonna get lucky?" He pouted sexily, "Please Harry, I love you," I laughed silently and smiled. "That's all I need Dray, that's all I need."

_If I could just hold you tonight…_

I pulled him into a heated kiss and finally that stupid voice shut up.

888

I like this! How'd you like it Matt? Did I do a good job? Please review! Don't be one of those people I hate who read but don't review, I hate checking my stats and seeing 200 hits and only 2 reviews. Hope you liked the story and thanks to Matt for all your support...actually it was sarcasm but still, go read pockyfreakincrazy4bois' stories, they're awesome!

Now Review!


End file.
